A Hunter's Christmas
by Shijin-chan
Summary: When Mito senses that Gon is getting lonely, she tells him to invite his friends to spend Christmas with him. No Hisoka or Illumi or any creepy characters. Only our four favorite hunters, Alluka, and Mito. Please favorite, review, and follow! Needs a beta! Please PM for details!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's been a while Fanfiction! Well, for those of you who remember me. To those who haven't seen me before, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Shijin-chan, but you can call me Shijin. (Shijin is Japanese for poet.) Anyway, in celebration of Christmas, I've decided to write this.**

 **There is no creepiness at all here, just our four favorite hunters Alluka, and Mito.**

 **Without further ado- I present to you- A Hunter's Christmas!**

* * *

Gon stared out the window. He sighed. Snow was falling on Whale Island. Mito noticed, and stopped drying the dish.

"Gon, what's wrong?" Mito asked.

"I miss them, Mito-san." Gon replied.

Mito nodded, mute. It had been two years since Gon had seen his friends. Sure, they sent letters and gave him calls once in a while, but never in person.

Killua was traveling the world with his sister, Alluka.

Kurapika had work.

Leorio had started his own free medical care center in a run-down neighborhood.

"Well, it's almost Christmas anyway Gon. Why don't you ask if they could spend it with us?" Mito asked.

"Really Mito-san? You mean it?" Gon asked, eyes widening in excitement.

"Sure, we have the two spare guest rooms."

Gon ran up and hugged Mito-san. "Thank you, Mito-san!"

Mito laughed. Gon had been getting lonely after Killua had left Whale Island holding hands with Alluka.

"Well, go call your friends, Gon. Tell them that they can come over whenever after tomorrow so I can get the rooms set up." she said.

"Hai!" Gon called as he ran up the steps.

\- This is a different part of the story -

Gon had Killua on speed-dial, so he called him first.

"Moshi Moshi?" Killua asked, sucking on his lollipop. He was in the hotel room with Alluka. Alluka was watching Youtube on the computer in the corner, and Killua was looking at the latest results from Heavens Arena. Zushi was coming in first.

"Killua! It's Gon!"

"Hey Gon! How have you been? Alluka and I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Killua. Hey, where are you now?"

"Well, we're in Yorknew City. I tried calling Kurapika, but he didn't pick up. *muffled* Oni-chan, who's on the phone? IS IT GON I WANNA TALK TO HIM"

"GON, GON!"

"Hey Alluka," Gon said, laughing.

"Sheesh Alluka let's put it on speaker."

"OK!" Alluka cried.

Once that fiasco was over, the real conversation began.

"Guys, do you have any Christmas plans?' Gon asked.

"Na, we were just gonna stay here." Killua replied.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with us?" Gon asked.

"Who's us?" Alluka asked.

"Well for right now, me and Mito-san. But I was gonna call Kurapika and Leorio too."

"Sure. We can be there on the next airship which is the day after tomorrow."

"OK, see you guys then!"

-Different Conversation-

Leorio was still at work. He finished the last of the paperwork and sighed in relief. The phone then rang. He cursed. He was already tired. He then picked up the reciever.

"Moshi Moshi? Leorio speaking."

"Guess who, Leorio!"

"Gon! It's nice to hear from you!"

"Nice to hear your voice again! How is work going, Leorio?"

"It's going great. I'm just finishing up now."

"Do you think that you can come to Whale Island for Chrismas? Killua and Alluka are going to be here."

"Sure! I can be there in three days."

"That's so great! See you then!"

"Wait, what about Kurapika?"

" I was just about to call him! Hopefully all of us can be there."

"Oh, OK, see you guys then. Stay safe!"

"OK Leorio, bye!"

Leorio grinned, putting the phone down. He had always celebrated Christmas alone. But for the first time in years, he was going to celebrate it with friends.

-DIfferent Conversation-

Kurapika collapsed on his bed, bags under his eyes. Neon was literally keeping him up with her constant demands for lights and pillows and stuffed animals. Thankfully, Melody arrived in the nick of time so Kurapika could get some rest. He sighed, staring at the ceiling of his apartment.

The phone rang. Praying that it wasn't Mr. Nostrade, he picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi, Kurapika speaking."

"Kurapika! How have you been?"

Kurapika smiled. It had been an eternity since he had heard his friend's voices. "Hey Gon! I've been fine! How about you?"

"I've been fine as well! Listen, do you think you can get a break from work?"

"Probably, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate Christmas with us on Whale Island! Killua, Alluka, and Leorio are coming!"

Kurapika's heart longed to be there, but Mr. Nostrade probably wouldn't let him break.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. If I can come, I'll be there in three days."

"Ok, hopefully we can see you! I.. I really missed you Kurapika. A..And I've been worried."

"Oh, Gon, don't do that to yourself! I'll try to be there, I promise, and I miss you terribly. I miss you all terribly, and I'm worried about all of you."

"OK. Stay safe, Kurapika. Hopefully I'll see you."

"You too Gon. Stay safe."

* * *

 **Well, what do you all think? Please follow, favorite, review, they are all appreciated! I will update tomorrow if you guys really enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Shijin here. Wow! 38 views since I posted it yesterday! And 2 lengthy reviews! Thanks for the support. As promised, here's your update!  
Shoutout to Canzie and BlazingCourage for their reviews and help! Thanks guys!**

 **I don't own hxh. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Killua was cursing at his computer screen. The last of the airship tickets had sold before he could purchase them. "Dang it!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Ne, Oni-chan, what's wrong?" Alluka asked, coming into the room.

"The last of the tickets just sold." Killua replied, eyes not moving off of the computer screen.

"Well, guess what Oni-chan?" Alluka asked, eyes dancing with excitement.

"What?" Killua asked, looking at his sister.

From behind her back, Alluka proudly showed him two tickets in first class on the airship straight to Whale Island, dated 12/18.

"A..Alluka, how did you get those?" Killua asked.

Alluka giggled nervously. "I may have had a little help from Nanika," she said, grinning.

Killua pulled Alluka into a hug and spun her in the air. "We're going to celebrate Chrismas!" they cheered as they danced around the room.

"Alluka, we forgot something very, very important." Killua said as he put her down.

"What did we forget?" Alluka asked.

Killua and Alluka stared at eachother for a few moments before smacking their foreheads and saying, "Presents."

Meanwhile, Kurapika was nervously approaching Mr. Nostrade's door. If he didn't give him a break now, his Christmas was as good as ruined.

Kurapika knocked. After hearing a grunt of approval, he stepped in.

"Yes, Kurapika? What can I do for you?" Mr. Nostrade asked.

"I was wondering if I could get a break off for the next two weeks." Kurapika replied.

Mr. Nostrade looked up at him. " I thought that you didn't have anyone to go to," he said.

"Well, one of my friends asked if I would like to spend Christmas with him, and I was wondering if I could spend it with him and other friends."

"Well, I don't see why not. We have the other bodyguards on hand. Sure, take your break. Merry Christmas, Kurapika."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Nostrade." Kurapika replied, giving him a genuine smile.

As Kurapika left the building, he was dancing on the inside with joy. He wanted to jump up and down and shout with joy.

He ran around his apartment, pulling together clothes, and checking the computer for the airship tickets. "Dang it," he murmured because the only airship available could only take him so far. The rest of the trip had to be on boat.

"Well, I can do that." He said, purchasing his ticket. He was leaving on the 19th.

He smiled, relaxing for the first time in a long time.

It was nearing nighttime where Leorio was. He had just finished giving a little boy a flu shot. "Thank you Doctor!" the little boy cried, hopping off the table and giving him a hug.

Leorio smiled, glad that he had chosen his profession wisely.

After locking up, he taped a sign on the front of his clinic, saying _Taking a two-week vacation. Stay Healthy!_

He packed up his suitcase and took a taxi home. He then picked up his laptop, and scrolled through tickets. He didn't know it, but he was going to be on the very boat that Kurapika was going to be on.

* * *

 **Well, I'll have to leave it at that for now. PLEASE don't forget to review, favorite and follow. It means a lot! Anyway, until next time, Shijin out! *bows***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating, but you guys just weren't interested! Anyway to make up for it, here's a super long update!**

 **I don't own hxh, and happy holidays! :)**

* * *

"Come on, Alluka!" Killua shouted. The two were currentley climbing the hill toward Gon's house.

"Coming oni!" Alluka called, panting and gasping for breath.

Half an hour later, the two were at Gon's doorstep.

 _Ding Dong_

"Coming!" called Gon, running down the stairs.

He opened the door. "Killua! Alluka!" He threw his arms around the pair and ushered them inside.

"Killua, you can share my room with me. Alluka, you get a room to yourself here across the hall."

"Yay! That would be great!" Alluka said, running into the room.

Killua grinned. "She's been so excited about coming here since she heard about it."

Gon smiled. "I've missed you guys. Leorio and Kurapika should be here by tomorrow."

Killua smiled. "Alluka never really celebrated Christmas. This would be her first."

"It'll be one that she will never forget. Come on, if Alluka is ready, let's go into town and get some supplies. We'll get our tree and ornaments tomorrow."

Killua grinned. "Alluka! He called. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Leorio was getting impatient. "When are we getting on this boat?"

He spotted a familiar-looking figure a few spots behind him. "Kurapika?" He asked.

"Leorio!" Kurapika exclaimed, running up and throwing his arms around him.

"I really can't believe that we are on the same boat." Leorio said, ruffling Kurapika's hair. "I missed you."

"Same here, Kurapika said, breathing in the scent of Leorio's cologne.

The horn sounded, signaling everyone on the boat.

Leorio and Kurapika got seats together and talked the whole way to Whale Island.

Meanwhile on Whale Island, Killua, Alluka, and Gon were getting ready for bed.

"Good night guys." Gon was saying, turning off the TV. "Mito-san should be back tomorrow after she delivers her presents."

"OK," Killua said yawning. "Let's go to bed, Alluka. "

Later, Killua was glad to be sleeping by Gon's side and listening to the familiar sound of breathing.

In the morning, Leorio and Kurapika pulled into port and waited for Gon to come and see them.

"Boy, I'm freezing, what about you?" Kurapika asked.

"Same here. Whale Island is pretty cold!" Leorio said as he put on another coat.

"Well, let's hope that we don't have to wait too much longer."

Meanwhile, Gon was jumping up and down and shouting at Killua, who was still asleep.

"Ne, Killua, we have to get up! Leorio and Kurapika have arrived, and I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Oh come on, five more minutes."

"no!" Gon said, dragging killua out of bed and throwing him his pants and coat. "We better go."

"What about Alluka?"

"She's already up, and she wants to stay so she could make some breakfast for us."

"But she's going to be alone!"

"Na, she'll be fine. If I can smell Leorio and Kurapika from the port, I can smell whoever is trying to enter."

"Oh, ok. Race ya?"

"Sure. But no Godspeed!"

The two laughed as they ran down the hillside and all the way to the port.

They showed up panting, and thew their arms around the older two. "It's so good to see you!" "Hey, have you gotten taller?" "I missed you so much!" These were accompanied with tears of happiness and relief.

"Come on, you guys must be starving. Let's eat first, we'll go shopping and I'll show you around the island!" Gon said, jumping up and down.

"Where's the princess?" Leorio asked, looking around.

Killua and Alluka had visited Leorio for Thanksgiving, and Leorio had started calling Alluka "Princess".

"She's making breakfast for us. Come on, it'll get cold if you don't hurry!" Killua said, grabbing one of Leorio's suitcases.

Gon grabbed one of Kurapika's and the four walked up the hill, laughing and talking all the way.

* * *

 **Well, that's all that I have time for today. But if you review, I will update faster! So please, please review and thanks for reading. *bows* Until next time, Shijin out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! You guys sure are reading this! Thank you so much to those who reviewed and all of you guys reading this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update! Note: This is the last update because I will be busy during Christmas eve and Christmas itself. Thank you all who have consistently kept up with the updates!**

 **I don't own hxh. All rights go to the lazy author.**

* * *

"Come on, Kurapika, Leorio! We don't have all day!" Gon called from inside the house.

"Coming, coming." Leorio panted. "Geez, now I know where that heart comes from."

"You got that right," Kurapika wheezed.

"Anyway, if you two don't mind sharing a room, there are two beds in here," Gon said. "The drawers are just by the beds."

"Thanks guys," Said kurapika, seeing all the luggage in the room.

"Come on, let's eat! I'm starving." Killua complained.

The four hunters chowed down their breakfast and after thanking Alluka for the delicious meal, they set off for downtown.

"Shouldn't we be unpacking?" Leorio asked.

"Nah, you guys have after dinner," Killua said, sucking on a lollipop. "We need to pick up a Christmas tree and some ornaments."

"Oh, Ok." Kurapika said.

After finding the perfect tree, Gon dashed it up back to his house, and joined the other three in the quest for ornaments.

After heaving bags full of decoration back up the hill, the five of them started decorating.

After Leorio held Alluka to put the star on top, Gon switched out the lights and turned the Christmas tree lights on.

"It's beautiful," breathed Kurapika.

"Pretty!" Alluka squealed.

Killua and Gon dished out the hot chocolate and everyone sipped away and chatted about the day to come.

"Come on Alluka. Let's put our presents under the tree," Killua said as he put his cup in the sink.

"Oh, me too!" Said Gon.

"I should get mine as well," Kurapika said, rising from his seat.

"Mine too," Leorio said.

After all the presents were under the tree, it did look like a perfect tree.

 _A Few Days Later..._

"GET UP GUYS IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Killua and Gon yelled as snow fell outside.

"Ughh it's like five in the morning," Kurapika groaned.

"Can't we sleep?" Leorio asked.

"No!" said Alluka, who had joined Gon and Killua in the hall.

Unfortunately, Mito was not with them because she went to go visit her younger sister on another island. So the five of them were on their own.

"OK, we're up already," said Kurapika, throwing on a robe.

Leorio got out of bed and threw on his robe as well.

Boy, there were many presents.

"Here Gon, this is for you, " said Killua, handing him a box. After tearing off the wrapping paper, Gon found a brand new fishing pole inside.

His eyes widened. "Thanks Killua!" he said hugging his best friend.

"This is for you as well, From me and Nanika." Alluka shyly handed him a small box. Inside, there was a guide on different legendary animals around the world.

"Thanks, Alluka!" said Gon.

Gon put his presents down and handed Kurapika a box. "I hope you like this Kurapika, it took me a long time to find."

Kurapika unwrapped the box, to find a pair of scarlet eyes inside, and burst into tears. He threw his arms around Gon. "H-how did you find these?"

Gon just grinned. " I know someone who knows someone who knows someone."

Kurapika smiled. "Thanks."

Killua handed Kurapika another package. "It will suit you well."

Inside there was a novel about the Kurta. "It's for the things that your mom and dad never got to tell you," said Killua.

"Thank you very much, Killua." Kurapika said, hugging him.

Gon handed Leorio a box. "I head that your old one wore out." Inside was a stephescope.

"Thanks Gon! I never had the time to go out to buy one."

Leorio handed Killua a present. "This is for you," he said. "Hope you like it."

Inside was a coupon for a lifetime supply of chocolates. More specifically, chocorobo.

"Thanks, Leorio!" Killua exclaimed.

Leorio handed Gon a gift. Gon opened it, and inside was a guide on basic animal wound treatment. "Thanks, Leorio!"

Kurapika handed Alluka a package. Alluka opened it, inside, there was a hair styling set. "Thanks, Kurapika!"

She immediately started to take stuff out of the box and trying it for herself. She also got a beautiful necklace from Gon, and a ring from Leorio. From Killua, she got a little cell phone of her own, monitored, of course.

Gon brought out some hot chocolate, and got another gift from Kurapika. Inside, there was a beautiful hand-made blanket, perfect for on the go.

Kurapika got another book, and from Alluka, he got a hand-made backpack for long missions.

Leorio got another suitcase to replace his old one, a picture to hang in his office, and more medical books to read.

It was a perfect Christmas, with the cold and snow falling outside, and the warmth and laughter of friends inside.

* * *

 **Well, whaddya think? I hope that everybody enjoyed it. Please drop a favorite and review! I am also thinking about a new years one as well, what do you guys think? Should I write it? As I already mentioned, I will be inactive for a few days, but please PM and review! Thanks, and have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
